


Of Angels, Fallen Angels and Witches

by Darksaphira



Series: Darksaphira's Story Chest [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angel Wings, Archangel - Freeform, Archangel Gabriel, Archangels, Demon, Demons, Fallen Angel, Fallen Angels, Light Magic, Witch - Freeform, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksaphira/pseuds/Darksaphira
Summary: When a Fallen Angel, an Angel and a Witch work together to stop Demons from opening the rift and taking the world no one is bound to be very happy.





	Of Angels, Fallen Angels and Witches

The Forest lay quite in the midday sun as Neziah flew high over it. The Angel dipped down only as he neared his destination, landing with practiced ease and folding his black wings on his back. Briefly he looked around the clearing wondering why he had even come. He was a good way out of the city and he was not even sure what they wanted from him. Oh they had said that it was going to be worth his while and all that, but he did not believe them even a moment. He had half a mind to just get off again as a second figure landed on the clearing a good few paces away from him. 

He looked over and frowned. A Drone. Another fucking Drone. Really? The other guys white wings rustled as he took a step backwards, away from him as if HE was going to do anything funny. “Alright, what the fuck is this?” He demanded sharply causing the Drone to just take another step away from him in repulsion.  
He threw his hands up and prepared to leave again just then and there, as a bright light burst from the very air between them. An unearthly, heavenly shine, which he knew all too well. Inside a huge figure with six wings on its back floated without movement. 

“I will explain why I summoned you both, children.” Gabriel’s voice came from the Archangel hovering before them. Neziah pressed his wings to his back and crossed his arms over his black T-Shirt, unwilling to answer the other and even more unwilling to acknowledge the deep aching the light of the Archangel awakened within his very core. He vowed not to listen to the promise the light held, that he would not be falling for them again. Across from him was the Drone, his wings lightly unfolded and his face a bliss as he fell right for the lies the light was showing him. 

“We have called you here because there is a mission we will need you for.” Gabriel continued on without much of a pause. “As you might have noticed there has been an increase in demon breakthroughs recently.” 

Neziah frowned. “Well, no kidding. They’re everywhere, and you guys should be the ones cleaning that up. It’s in your job description!” He spoke up, glaring as best as he could in the presence of the Archangels light which tried to bestow bliss upon him. He had been fighting the guys all over the place lately and he’d never, not even once, met any Drones out doing that work. And he happened to like the city he lived in. 

Across from him the Drones wings flared halfway open as he bristled in obvious anger, turning to him. “You don’t get to criticize the ways of the Lord, Fallen.” He snapped, focusing on him, or more accurately on the black feathers of his wings. 

“Yeah, I’m really not talking to you, Drone.” He said, without turning around. He’d heard it all, mindless idiots as they were. Never much variation in what they had to say really. 

“Children, do not fight over this.” The Archangel spoke again softly. “Neziah has as much of a place in the great plan as do you Keriel. Indeed it is about that I am wanting to talk to you about. We have seen of course that the rifts have occurred much more than they should have and while we are working hard to close them as they open, we simply cannot keep up and fight the hellspawns as they get through. Several get away, regularly at that. We cannot keep fighting like that and find the cause. Which is where you come in. We need someone, a team that is, to find the root for this, to fight the cause as we work on keeping the rifts under control. There are signs of the core of the energy causing this coming from around here. The rifts are thickening around this area and worryingly so. We have been sending forces to the sources but we have always lost contact and none of them have returned.” 

“So, you send a few Drones, they exploded into sparkles and now you want to send me because I’m expendable? Even more so than the Drones? Why would I agree to that?” The dark winged Angel challenged, his brown eyes full of contempt, his wings opening in anger. 

Gabriel held up his hands in a gesture like surrender, which gave Neziah pause and made him fold his wings back together, more loosely held at this point.  
“We have to admit that our ways do not seem to work, so we have to resort to someone who is still of us and at the same time diverts from our direct supervision.” The Archangel admitted making the dark angel smirk. Until his eyes focused back on the other one.

“And the Drone is to be my watchdog, to keep me under control?” He asked, his face darkening a bit. 

Though Gabriel shook his head. “Keriel is to provide the light to your search, as a help to have insight and to ward off the hellspawn.” 

“I’ve managed to kill demons fine on my own you know? I don’t need any light.”

“It might be well worth your time. Of course we will be rewarding you for your service to the heavens. And we want you to have this, as a help.” The Archangel floated down and held out a shining feather, seeming to be made of pure light as it shone, floating down to him. An Archangels feather, a strong tool of light magic, a protection from demons. 

Neziah took the feather and gazed down on it before finally stowing it into the pocket of his jeans and shrugging. “Fine, I’ll play your game and see what I can do about this. Not for your benefit mind you, but because I happen to like living here and I’d rather not have Armageddon on me at your hands. When Angels and Demons fight there’s not much room left for anyone else after all.” 

“I thank you, for your agreement.” Gabriel said and he just knew the Archangel meant it. No sarcasm, no comment, just that. And at the same time he knew he’d expected him to heel for them and it irked him that he did just that. Now Gabriel turned to the Drone. “And you Keriel, do you understand the mission and what it demands of you?” He asked, calm. 

The Drone bowed his head. “I understand, Gabriel. I am to accompany the F- …. Neziah to keep the rifts from opening further, to find the source and shut it down. I will give him all help I can.” The Archangel nods sagely.

“I trust you will. Do follow his lead, if it does not lead you directly into sin. Do not interfere with his methods as long as he stays faithful to us. I wish you good luck, child and take that as well.” 

Neziah groaned, loudly, as Gabriel gave another Feather to the Drone and unfolded his wings. “Yeeeha, touching. I’ll be off, follow me or get lost, Drone.”  
He said, and with a few beats of his massive black wings he took off. He smiled, because in the end he has just left an Archangel without words of goodbye. Behind him he heard the beating of another pair of wings and with every beat he felt better, more like himself again.

 

It was not long until he touched down again, somewhere in the heart of the bustling city high up on a balcony. His home, and he felt much better again. 

As he had just landed Annabel come out with a smile on her pale face, her bright blue hair falling in waves to her shoulders. “Nez, I really started to think you’d miss dinner! And you never miss it if I’m making steak.” She exclaimed with a grin. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise as the Drone landed lightly behind him. “Oh, you’ve brought a guest? You should have told, I do not have made enough for three I think.” She frowned and Neziah waved dismissively. He had not even opened his mouth for a comment as the other Angel spoke up. 

“Is that a witch?!” He asked, voice thick with horror and disgust as if her mere presence disgusted him greatly and his wide eyes had latched onto the pentagram necklace around her neck. His wings were wide open now as his eyes were. 

Neziah turned around to face the angel with a stern look. “Indeed that she is, and you will either play nice or get the fuck out of my home. My place, my rules and I don’t care what Gabriel up there thinks about this but I WILL break cooperation if you say or do anything to her. Also she has a name and it’s Annabel, so use it or best don’t address her at all.” He turned around after the Angel had drawn his lips into a tight line and given a small nod. “That’s … Ka-… Ke-… something…” He waved his hand around, searching for the right name and finally giving up entirely.

“Keriel” The other corrected in a clipped voice.

“Yes, that. He’s going to help me find out what the hell is up with all those demons around. The high players apparently can’t do much so they resort to my help.” He explained while strolling inside. “Also don’t worry about the food, Drones are typically vegetarian because it’s pure and shit. They never tried a good steak and are missing out but I’m not going to share anyway. He’ll be fine with some fruit.” He waved absently towards the bowl with fruit on his counter as he moved to the table where two plates had been set out already.  
“You coming?” He asked towards the somewhat stunned Annabel, who had been standing just inside the flat looking widely, with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I really mostly wanted to write that one down because I had that scene in the clearing stuck in my head, a dark winged guy in jeans and a T-Shirt with folded wings and crossed arms, a white winged angel with a tint of grey in white robes and much more happy to be around and between them that Archangel. I can't draw so I'm writing to get the scene out of my head. 
> 
> Now I have nothing beyond that planned. No general idea of what exactly it is that's going on and why it needs Neziah to be stopped, what the hell my end goal is and all that. Though I did have an idea for an ending scene, but I'll not spoil that one, even if nothing more will come of this.


End file.
